


It's Hormones, Right?

by Blue_Queen662



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Keith, Alpha!Pidge, Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta!Hunk, Bond Mark, Bonding, Coran is best uncle, F/M, Family, Keith's name is Kath, Mating, Omega!Lance, Pidge hasn't presented, Scenting, Space Dad Shiro, THE lions - Freeform, Voltron, galra soldiers - Freeform, heat - Freeform, protective pidge, ruts, space, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: It must be because of hormones, right? Stupid, teenage boy hormones.Pidge, a young Beta, probably, has a crush on the only Omega in the group. Lance.While Pidge figures out his feelings, Lance is noticing something both in herself and Pidge.All while fighting purple Alien Cats, in Space!





	1. Ignore Hormones

 

Was it wrong that Pidge just couldn't keep his mind off her? If he's not working with something, his thinking of her. The young Beta couldn't help it. The Omega was like an angel, something he could marvel from afar, but the devil for taunting him and his stupid teenage hormones.

_Stupid Lance. Stupid perfect blue eye. Stupid long, wavy brown hair. Stupid bronze skin with small, cute freckles. Stupid warm smile. Stupid teenage boy hormones!_

Pidge ran a hand threw his hair, gritting his teeth together. He can't work like this. He hasn't been able to work.

A heavy sigh leaves his throat, standing to his feet. "I need something to eat," he mutters to himself, cheeks pink.

As he walks through the hall, he can hear her honey soaked voice from the kitchen. The 16-year-old boy stops, hearing her was sweet torture. Soon he reaches the kitchen.

Lance sat crisscross on top of the table, giggling away as Hunk bakes muffins. Probably muffins.

Lance's head whips around, her toothy smile widens," hey Pidge. How's my favourit Beta Baby?" She tease, winking at him as she sends finger guns his way.

Pidge's face reddens," I'm not a baby," he mutters, squeezing his fist till the white on his knuckles is showing. His manhood being teased by the young Omega.

"I thought I was your favourite Bate?" Hunk whines, taking a pinch of baking powder and throwing it on her.

She giggles, "you are. But he's my favourite Baby Beta," she corrects.

Hunk raises his eyebrows, with an eye roll. "He's 16," Hunk says, returning back to his baking.

"Yeah," Pidge says, sitting down in front of her. "I'm 16 now. I'm fighting in a war against purple cats, some hairless. I drive a giant green lion. I'm not a child," he hisses, feeling his heart pounding in his ears.

A thoughtful and playful hum leaves the Omega, "well, I'm older. And as long as your a Shrimp, you're the baby of this family," she teases lovingly.

"Your older by a year," he mutters. Pidge wanted to curl up into a ball, to hide away until his feeling disappear.

"Come on Lance, stop teasing him," Shiro says as he and Kath step in.

Kath nods, "you're already annoying as is, stop or you'll drive all of us crazy," she teases back, arms crossed.

Instead of being put in her place, Lance smirked at the couple. "You two have fun last night." She gives them a dark, mischievous grin. "Shiro, I never took you for a-"

"Lance," Shiro growls.

Lance scoffs, haft heartily putting her arms above her head. "Fine, I'll keep it to myself. For now," she taunts.

"For an Omega, you're not very calming," Kath says.

Lance puts her arms down, avoiding eye contact with her rival. "There's nothing for me to 'calm down' here," she says with sarcasm, and mockingly quotes. "As long as I get plenty of love and cuddles I'm fine. If something happens that needs me to step up, I'll do it. Other then that, your stuck with my shit eating grin," she sinkers, pointing a finger gun at her.

Annoyed, Kath sits, glaring up at the happy Omega. "Why the hell are you so happy?" The Alpha female asks. "And get off the table, we eat here."

A pleased hum leaves Lance's throat as she slowly crawls backwards. Carefully, Lance places her foot down, testing for safety before she fully hops down. "I'm just happy," she says, smiling. She sits across from the three other paladins.

Shiro narrows his eyes at her. Eyebrows knitting together as he leans closer on his prosthetic arm. "Lana, are you going into pre-heat soon?" He asks bluntly.

Lance freezes, hearing her real name. And the fact that Shiro was correct. She was just too embarrassed to tell anyone.

An annoyed huff leaves Lance. Nails digging into her shorts. "Shiro, it's non of your concern when I'm going into heat. I'm a lady, not a dog," she growls, before she pushes herself up.

Unfortunately, for her, Shiro and Kath, who are the only Alphas, are by the door. Shiro grabs her wrist, making the younger girl stop.

"It is my business. If your going into heat, we need to go into hiding, so your not putting anyone in danger. I need to know these things," he growls, making the girl shiver with anger.

Pidge can understand her anger. He can also understand what Shiro was trying to say, but the way he worded it sounds harsh.

Of course Lana is angry. Omegas don't have the same freedom as Betas of Alphas. When she said, 'I'm not a dog,' she was saying that some Omegas are monitored by family members or strangers to find out when the first heat will hit. Some are forced to mate or married or spelled off for money, for better or for worse. Those are the lucky ones. Others are raped of forced to be breeding slaves. It's disgusting the way Omegas are treated.

When Pidge was younger, and his sister first presented, it was in Italy, visiting their grandparents. She cried for hours, but the family didn't care, Italy was one of the few places that have Omegas on the same level as Betas, few higher then Alphas.

Unlike Cuba. If you're a Omega in low living conditions, that's you're families out. Or some that are unmated get kidnapped on the streets.

Lana must have had to fight really hard to stay unmated. Her family must have pounded it into her that she needed to mate with an Alpha to survive. She had to work extra hard to get into the Galaxy Garrison. Even harder to stay in. The Omega population in the school was 11% and all Omegas were monitored for safety reasons. 23 students out of 250 students. Including teachers, it's 12%.

His thoughts broke as Lance hisses," just let go." Trying to pull her arm away, Shiro tugs her closer.

"Do you have your pills? Do we need to get you more scent blockers?" He ignores her.

"I'm fine Shiro," She yells. "I'll just be in my room for a few days" she says; still, she tries to pull away from the pack Alpha's grip. But it's no use. "I don't need help," she grunts.

"This is to help the team," he corrects. Shiro was becoming angry with her unwillingness to cooperate.

"We just want to help," Hunk says. "But maybe we should talk about this when we all calm down?" He offers, trying to give his best friend a way out without getting in the Alpha's temper.

"No. Lance, if the Galra breaks into the ship and smells you, we might not be able to get there in time-"

"Shut up!"

Everyone whips their heads to Pidge. His anger finally bubbling at the surface. Angrily, his eyes shift to Lance. Lance looks like she's on the brink of tears. Like she was going to scream.

A growl bubbles in the back of his throat," can't you see you're scaring her?! You're making it worse. Can't you see she's trembling," he yells, slamming his hands on the table.

Shiro's grip loosens, Lance slips away. She brushes past Coran and the princess.

"What was that about?" Allura asks, censured.

A funny expiration shifts Coran's face as he sniffs the air. "And what's that smell?"

Pidge rushes past them, growling. Panic rushes over him as he runs after her scent. That lovely scent was slowly becoming stronger each day, but no one seemed to notice.

Soon, Pidge comes face to face with her door. The door to her room is locked. Slowly, he breaths in, then out.

Gently, he knocks.

"Lance, it's me. Pidge," he says. It's silent for a moment.

Suddenly, the door opens, reviling Lance with red eyes. A powerfully bitter smell fluids his nostrils. "Hey," she says in a raspy voice. Her voice right hand scratches her left arm. "Thanks," she says p, looking down at his feet.

A smile pulls on his lips, "it's okay. Can I come in?" He asks. Meekly, she nods. Hesitating, she reaches for his hand, slowly pulling him into her nest.

Her scent engulfs the room and him. Hesitantly, he sits down on the bed, with Lance sitting next to him. Her warm body rubs against his arm as she wraps her arms around his arm.

"Cuddle with me," she mutters, closing her eyes.

Pink spreads across his cheeks, feeling her head in his shoulder. "Al-alright," he stutters.

Lance falls backwards onto the bed, as a result, pulling Pidge down with her. Her body curls into him, nose nuzzling into his shirt.

Suddenly, Lance starts to purr, making Pidge go red. It's rare for Omegas. Like, really real, like omega prime rare. "You smell good," she mutters, smiling to herself as she pulls him in closer to her chest.

Confused, Pidge stares at the napping Omega he might have a crush on.

Smell? He's a Beta, he doesn't smell.

He pushes the thought out of his mind as he wraps around her torso, making her purr louder. Slowly, his eyes close. Breathing in her scent.

*

Late that night, the rest of the team groups outside her door.

Hunk blocked the door, arms crossed. "You going to apologize?" Hunk bitterly asks, raising a brow.

Allura nods, agreeing with Hunk," yes, after what I heard, you should appreciate first," she says, eyes narrowing at the Alpha couple.

"That's why we're here," Kath says.

A sigh leaves Hunk. His arms drop, dangling at his side. "Ok," he says, stepping next to the princess.

The door hisses open. A powerful gust of a strong, new scent fluids their nostrils. It's powerful. It smells familiar yet different. The group rushes in, panicked. Then they stopped, noticing Lance. She was the sources of the smell. She had her arms around Pidge, and his around her waist.

The other was coming from Pidge.

It mixes perfectly with Lance's. Both were not normal, but work so well together. Lance's is lick a summer breeze over the ocean. The other one is like grass, earthy.

"Wait? Pidge is an Alpha?" Hunk whispers.

"I thought you present at a young age?" Allura asks, holding her noes.

"Some are late bloomers," Shiro says in a hushed tone,"I guess it's a possibility?" Shiro says, his shoulders shrugged.

 

 

 


	2. Her Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is trying to be a good pact Alpha, but it brings up some bad memories for Lance.
> 
> Pidge lets his feelings slip in a heat of the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will get steamy. Maybe some angst... Maybe

Lance didn't know when it happened. She just started to notice something different about the younger paladin.

Lance loved to tease others. It's one of the ways she shows love. But then, she started to become closer with Pidge. Playful teasing wasn't enough anymore. She blamed it on her up coming heat.

Over the past year of fighting the Galra, the boy grew, he became taller, but not as tall as Hunk or Lance, but Lance was tall for an Omega. His muscles got bigger and that boy started to gained abs. He cut his hair, or rather, let Lance cut his hair so he doesn't look as shaggy.

He had really grown. Lance's cheeks blush pink. No one was going to notice her blush thanks to training.

Lazily, she leans on the palm of her, sipping on a water packet as she watches Pidge fight against Keith. She tired from training the whole morning, but she wanted to cheer him on; as a result, Lance ended up fallowing his every move with her eyes.

A gasp escapes Lance as she jolts up from the sudden hand on her shoulder.

"Lance? You okay?" Hunk asks, knocking Lance out of her thoughts.

A sigh of relief passes her lips, "Hunk, don't scare me like that," she groans, flopping onto her back.

The bigger man shrugs," I'm sorry, you just seemed dazed. Is this because-"

Lance cut Hunk off," I'm fine Hunk, just tired," she sighs, turning her head away from the big boy. She knew what he was going to say, and she didn't want to hear it. Not from Hunk, not from Kath, and certainly no from Shiro.

Hesitating, Hunk removed his hand off from her shoulder, going back to watching Kath and Pidge spar. Only so often, glancing back at his friend with worry. Hunk knew she didn't like talking about it, but never why.

Suddenly, Pidge strikes Kath. The older Alpha stumbles back, surprised. Quickly, Pidge pulls out his Bayard, holding it up to Kath's throat.

Lance drops her packet of water, her fists raised in the air as she lets out a howl. "Woo, Pidge! You took out the sparing queen!" She cheers, pumping her fists. She cheers, but she feels dizzy.

Heavy breathes leave the young man as he looks at Lance, a smile cracking on his face. Suddenly, he barks out laughing while his arms drop to his side. "Oh my god!" He groans, collapsing to his knees, and then flopping onto his back laughing as hard as Lance. "I am the king!" He screams with pride, fists up in front of him. "The king I say!" He barks again, howling in laughter.

A chuckle leaves Kath as she crosses her arms, smiling down at the soon-to-be Alpha. "Okay your majesty, want to take Shiro on?" She asks in a smirk.

"Apparently not!" Pidge yells. "I want to lllliiivvvvee!" He whines, fists return ping to his sides.

"Fine. But you'll have to do it sooner or later," Kath says, smirking down at him.

"Never!" He yells, pushing himself off the ground.

"All right you two, break time," Shiro says, waving them over. "Hunk, Lance, it's your turn."

Lance nods, pushing herself up from the ground. Suddenly, her vision becomes blurry, but she doesn't say a word. Slowly, she walks over to the middle of the training deck.

Her fists raise, her left foot moves forward and her knees bend. Her mouth dry, her head spinning, she didn't want to fight. She wanted to curl up in a little ball and be cuddled.

As Allura was raised her hand to start the match, Shiro stopped her. "No, stop. I've changed my mind," he says, walking up to the three. Both Hunk and Lance lower their stances, looking at him with confusion. "Lance, you're not going to be fighting now. Go to your room," he says, throwing his thumb back over his shoulder.

"What?!" Lance's voice cracks. "Shiro, I'm fine," she hisses, stomping forward to the older man.

"I said, go to your room," he hisses back, arms crossed as he glares down at her. "Your going into heat, I can smell it-now go," he says coldly.

"No," Lance bits back.

"Lance," he sighs, trying to stay calm, but her scent was going wild. It's throwing him off.

"I told you, I'm fine I don't need-"

"Lance!" He roars.

Instantly, Lance shuts her mouth, her body trembling at the his Alpha voice. Her hands cupped the back of her neck as she looked up at the man with horror reflect ping in her eyes.

"Now. You will go to your room. You will wash up, and wait on the bed one you are dressed. One of us will come and check on you. Until then, you wait. Now go," he orders.

Lance's eyes dull as her gaze lowers to the flour. Her hands drop to her sides as she calmly walls out of the training room.

Pidge whipped his head around, having the urge to fallow her. Seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Hunk asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

A deep, raspy sigh leaves the Alpha as he stretches the back of his neck. "She wouldn't have gone otherwise. We should probably go into hiding. We're vulnerable with only four lions," he says. "Alright Hunk, lets spar," he says, smiling at the beta.

*

Lance thinks no one noticed the tears that spilled from her eyes. Her cloudy, blue eyes. She wanted someone to fallow her. She could feel the eyes on her back.

She wanted Pidge to-

"Lance," Coran called out for her. Hesitantly, she stopped, knowing that she was braking Shiro's orders.

Sheepishly, she waves. "Hey Coran," she greets with rasp in her voice.

"Here," he says, passing her a basket with a sheet over it.

Looking down at the basket in hand, Lance scrunched up her nose. "Thanks Coran. What is it?" She asks, looking back up to the older Altain.

"Oh, you'll see," he says winking at her.

A smile pulls on her lips, "thanks Coran," she whispers, cradling the object in her hands.

The mustached man salutes her," good luck with your hardships," he says, before turning on a heel, proceeding to walk back to the bridge.

Slowly she walks back to her room. With the basket placed on her bed, Lance did everything Shiro had told her too.

Now, she sat on her bed with her knees up to her chest and her arms around the them. She was pouting, board.

She hated heats, they've brought nothing but pain for her, but Lance doesn't believe in skipping them. No matter how painful it is, or how many bad memories it brings up.

Suddenly, Lance's eyes slid over to the basket, more like a bowl with a blue blanket atop it. Slowly, she reaches out for the sheet, but suddenly the he door to her room hisses open.

She froze, her hand awkwardly out to the side of her. Her face turns pink, seeing the young Beta at her door.

"Hey, Pidge," she softly mutters, pulling her hand back to her knees.

"Hey," the boy greets. "Can I?" He gestures to the doorway.

Her mouth goes dry, her heart drums in his chest. "Yeah," she says, her throat drying. She wanted to lick her lips, but she just stared at him with doe eyes.

Slowly, the young male walks in, the door hissing closed behind him. "What's in the bowl?" He asks, pointing down a said object.

"A basket. Coran told me to open it, but I haven't looked at it yet," she says, looking over to the thing in question. "Aren't you supposed to be training with everyone?" She try's to change the subject, smelling something strong.

"You smell good," Pidge blurted out, suddenly clapping a hand over his mouth. Eyes wide.

Lance snaps her face back to him, both faces red and eyes wide. Shyly, she pushes up from her seat on the bed.

"You too," she says, eyes darting to the floor as she steps closer.

Heavy breathing leaves the younger as he her scent wraps around his body like a warm feeling.

"You got bigger," Lance whispers, talking a step forward. "And braver." She takes another. "Your cute," she blurts out, taking another. "And you smell so nice," she whispers, stopping in front of him.

Blue eyes clouded with lust, and a lazy feeling as her arms wrap around his shoulders.

Pidge, on the other hand, feels stronger, angrier, bolder. Boldly, he blushes his chest against hers as he locks eyes with her. The sweet new barry smell was haven. Eagerly, he growls, stuffing his nose into her neck.

Low purrs leave the older Omega, she she bare her neck for him.

A wild, a feral urge moves him. Lazily, his hands grip both sides of her waist. He wasn't able to stop the words from slipping past his lips. "I have a crush on you," he whispers, pulling his nose from her skin.

Unfortunately, Lance's mind had left her, only a needed Omega in her place. Happily, she mewls, wanting the 16-year-old Alpha for herself, not know when is an Alpha.

"I think I might like you too."


	3. Bite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m sorry if I haven’t been paying attention to my other works with multiple parts and this is very short, but I just wanted to get somethings out before my birthday. I hope you like the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! You all thought I was dead - didn’t you!? ;)

  
Pidge didn't know what came over him. He's body became sweaty, his mind couldn't focus. It wasn't from training, this was different. He wanted something, really badly. Her smell lingers in the training room.

He couldn't stop himself.

Kath's eyes fallowed, studied Shiro's movements, and Shiro was busy pushing Hunk past his limits while sparing, and Hunk was to busy trying to keep up with the alpha.

Quietly, Pidge crawled backwards. He used his hand to help push himself up.

No one seemed to notice Pidge as he left the training deck, nor did it bother him that they didn't.

The second the door sealed off behind the young alpha, unconsciously, his body stepped towards her scent. The sweet smell of new berries wander throughout the white walls of the castle.

Not knowing what has happened to his body, his biologically, it controls him.

Soon, the young alpha was at her door - in her room, her lips on his. Then the world goes blank.

Before his mind could catch up with his actions, Pidge was already in Lana's arms.

"Pidge," Whispers Lance as she clung to his shoulders. The young omega girl's breathes heavily, panting like she's out of air from training.

A gasp left the boy, his mind finally taking control. Heavy pants, like a dog, leaves the back of his throat as Lana comes back into vision.

A blush engulfs his face at the sight.

His body towered over the naked blue paladin, fingers digging into the mattress on opposite sides of her head. Drool slithers out from her open mouth, her face pink, eyes filled with greed - lust, and hair openly fell around her and tangled with his fingers - and he could feel her long, smooth legs loosely wrap around his waist.

A lump sat in his throat, "Lance?" The words fell from his mouth in horror as he shifted back, his hips moved - Lana's jaw locks shut, back arches as she lets out a whine at the sudden movement of the others' hips. "Oh god," the young alpha whispers, putting two and two together.

He was having sex with his best friend. The girl he has a crush on, the blue paladin and beloved omega to the team.

And he likes it.

Loves it.

Another whine bubbles in Lana's throat, head falling to the side - reviling her neck, her scent glands. The glands are swollen, ready to be bitten.

Pidge waters at the mouth, hips slightly bucking forward. "Pidge!" She whines, teary eyes glaring up at him her lips pouting. Slowly, her pout turns into a smile, her left hand moves from his shoulder to his cheek. "I see you've calmed down from your rut," she chuckles dryly. “You really caught me off guard. I didn’t think you’d jump me like you did,” she jokes.

It's a surprise that no one heard her. She must have been holding back her moans the whole time.

"So are you going to claim me or not?" She asks in daring tone, smirking up at him even though she was just as afraid and confused as him.

The younger male stiffens, face like Kath's armour. "M-mate?" He swallows at the thought of his teeth being the one to bond them together.

For her to belong to him.

God he was r d in the face at the mere suggestion.

Suddenly, her fingers pinch his cheek. "Ow," he hisses, wincing in pain, snapping back to reality.

"Just do it dummy." She smiles.

"But - but I'm not an alpha?!" Pidge begins to panic.

Annoyed, Lana's fingers dig through his hair, thrusting him head first into her neck. A blast of calming and alluring pheromones fog his mind, yet what he wanted seemed so clear.

Lana purrs as the young, blossoming alpha digs his nose deeper into the flesh of her neck. "See? If your weren't an alpha, I wouldn't be reacting this way. You drive me crazy - I want to drive you just as mad," she whispers - her voice throbbing, buzzing around in his head like a bubble bee. "Bite me - please." Her words soft, hiding the want and need to pamper the newly awkward alpha.

She didn't need to say more.

Pidge, drunk on the smell of blackberries and saltwater taffy, pulls back only to thrust into her, hard - making the girl beneath him scream. All the while his newly developing fangs pierce the tan flesh of her neck, making her bleed, making the mark.

Hisses of pain mixed with pleasure bubble in the omega's throat. It drowns out the creeks of the springs from her bed, and the pain of her claws digging into his scalp, and wide back felt so good even though it'll probably hurt tomorrow morning. Crimson fluids past his lips, the taste of iron washes over the boy's tongue, burning the back of his throat like a sip of finely aged wine.

God he could get drunk off her alone.

"Pidge!" She gasped, tugging at is hair. "God," she whimpers. “More,” she whines, bucking up her hips to meet his.

Blood smeared his lips as he pulls back from the bond mark. The young alpha's lips devour hers' - staining her lips red as he grabs her legs, thrusting hisself forward into her. 

“More - Pidge more,” squeals Lana while sucking on Pidge’s tongue.

It wasn’t long before both passed out after the first orgasm.

Pidge was a newly awakened alpha in his first rut with an omega. The boy was tired, and Lana, she was out like a light after being the one to calm him down.

Even if the night was still a haze, one thing is for sure - the two of them were now bonded.


End file.
